my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Storyline A dedicated group of forensic investigators at the Las Vegas Crime Lab works to solve often-grisly crimes in Sin City. Heading up the graveyard shift (an appropriate term in this case) is supervisor D.B. Russell, a "Left Coast" Sherlock Holmes who devours crime novels. Members of Russell's team include Julie Finlay, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle (the team's moral compass), Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody. The investigative team works closely with Capt. Jim Brass -- a seasoned detective who is a protector of CSI -- Dr. Al Robbins -- medical examiner -- and quirky lab technician David Hodges. Previous leaders of the group include Gil Grissom and Dr. Ray Langston. TV Show Intro https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/File:Theme_Song Theme Song Add a photo to this gallery Sound Effects Used This show mostly uses sounds from The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, The Premiere Edition Volume 1,some from Series 2000 Sound Effects Library, Dynamic Range Sound Effects Library - CDs 1 & 2, and a few from The Edge Edition Volume 1, and The Premiere Edition Volume 2, Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BIG SKID, TIRE 01 Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - BRAKE SKID, TIRE 02 Sound Ideas, ALARM, CAR - CAR ALARM GOING OFF, AUTO Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 12 Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION 01 (Heard once in "Boom") Sound Ideas, EXTERIOR SHOTS - SHOTGUN 12 GAUGE MOSSBERG SHOTGUN Sound Ideas, EXTERIOR SHOTS, SPECIAL WEAPONS - .44 MAXI PUMA KAPOW WITH TRAIL Sound Ideas, GUN FOLEY - HANDLING 12 GAUGE MOSSBERG SHOTGUN RELOADING Sound Ideas, GUN, SHELL - SINGLE SHELL FALL, CONCRETE 01 Sound Ideas, HELICOPTER - BELL 206: EXTERNAL: APPROACH, PASS BY, FAST Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Sound Ideas, MOTORCYCLE, HONDA 125 - START, IDLE, PULL AWAY, FAST SPEED Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 03 Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 04 Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 Hollywoodedge, 22357 Magnum Fire Clo TE029501 Hollywoodedge, 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Hollywoodedge, 35mm Still Camera 3 El PE178901 Hollywoodedge, Ar15 Automatic Rifle PE093401 (Heard once in "Pilot") Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Hollywoodedge, Car Lng Peel No Rev Hot PE855302 Hollywoodedge, Car Tire Squeal Short PE074301 Hollywoodedge, F5 Startidle Whining PE210101 Hollywoodedge, Dry Skids Long Squeal PE297001 Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By Mediu CT052801 or Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077501 Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 Hollywoodedge, Elevator Bell DingsL PE192801 Hollywoodedge, Explosion Huge Clos SDT025501 (Used in later seasons) Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 Hollywoodedge, Swish Small Glass Cra PE112801 Hollywoodedge, Sword Or Bayonet Juic PE101701 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Frame by Frame.") Hollywoodedge, Train Long From Dista PE064401 Hollywoodedge, Telephone Rg Dual Ton PE170301 Hollywoodedge, V8 Car Fast Skid To Sto PE072701 Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101 TECHNICOLOR GLASS SHATTER 01 WB GLASS BREAK 01 (Heard once in "Boom") Image Gallery https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/File:Bandicam_2017-09-09_07-43-57-298.jpg TECHNICOLOR GLASS SHATTER 01 https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/File:Bandicam_2017-09-18_07-00-08-602.jpg Hollywoodedge, Explosion Huge Clos SDT025501